Ice and Snow
by hallyu1
Summary: The one who can't control powers of ice and snow meets the one who can't be seen by others. While bringing winter to Arendelle, Jack Frost discovers something he never thought he'd find—a girl who has the power of ice and snow. Someone like him. Alike in so many ways, she seems so near, yet so far away. Alone. But together, solitude isn't quite as lonely.
1. Chapter 1

_**My updates will be irregular, so I apologize. I had the idea for this fanfic and decided to finally start it. I don't usually write in first person, so hopefully it's not too bad. Don't forget to review!**_

**Chapter 1**

Why am I here, what am I meant to do? That, I've never known. And part of me wonders if I ever will. Darkness was the first thing I remember. It was so dark and so cold, like I was trapped in the depths of an endless frozen lake. The only thing that broke through the darkness was moonlight. It was in a dark forest, at a frozen pond under the light of the full moon, that I awoke for the first time. That's when I discovered what I could do.

I have this rough and crooked wooden staff that I use. It's curved at one end. You know, like one of those things shepherds use? With one touch I can freeze ponds and plants and roads. I bring winter. I cause blizzards, I make it snow. I'm the one who brings the chill in the dead of winter. I ride on the wind, bringing winter wherever I go. To me, everything is cold.

I'm Jack Frost.

How do I know that? I mean, I don't have any memories before the forest. Well, the moon told me. It's the only thing he's ever told me. Apart from my name, he hasn't told me anything. Not about why I'm here or how I got here. And he probably never will. I've been all over this world. I've seen thousands of countries and cities. I know what the valleys look like in winter and the way the mountains glisten with fresh snow. I've seen the way frost sparkles on the petals of flowers, closed and waiting for spring to come.

You might be thinking, "Wow, that sounds beautiful. It must be amazing to see stuff like that." And you're right. It's pretty neat. But it gets old. It's lonely and cold. I'm always alone. A solitary existence. And you know what the worst part is? No one can see me. No one knows who I am. No one believes. I'm just a whisper—a rumor. I'm just a myth.

So what's the point? Why the heck am I here?

I've thought that a thousand times, during these hundreds of years I've been around. But as I was bringing winter to this little kingdom called Arendelle—a place at the foot of the mountains and at the edge of the ocean—something happened.

The night was cold, like always, as I glided on the wings of the northern wind. It guided me through the streets as I brought a light snowfall to start off the winter. The buildings were wooden, with ornate carvings and paintings. It was quaint. You could see the history in the city. And towering high above the pointed roofs was a large wooden castle. The gates stood wide. Many of the lights in the city had long since gone out, but some still glowed in the darkness. The brightest of all was in a large window, high in the palace.

Curious, I landed on the sill. I didn't even make a sound as I crouched on the cold, polished wood. Through the glass, I could see them. A tall man with light hair, almost blond, stood over a large four-poster bed. He was broad shouldered and wore a suit that was lavishly decorated. It was embroidered with gold thread and he held himself with an air of importance. Lying on the bed was a woman with brown hair. She wore a warm night gown. And in her arms she was holding a small bundle. But I couldn't see what it was. It squinted, resting my hand on the glass. As I did so, frost stretched across the window, obscuring my view.

"Man! I can't see!"

Carefully I pushed the window open a crack. The cold breeze blew out the candle. The man looked up, startled. I darted in just before he closed the window.

"Blasted wind," the man muttered. "It's so cold tonight."

I chuckled. "Yeah, well it's winter. Better get used to it, old man."

"To be born on such a cold night. I should have realized it was a sign," the man said.

The woman looked up at him. I approached the bed slowly. Something felt off. I don't know how to describe it. It was like there was a disturbance on the wind that made me shiver. Me! The bringer of winter, of all people! But it's true. It was weird. Something had happened that I'd never seen before in my hundreds of years on this earth. The room held an odd chill, despite the roaring fire blazing in the hearth. As I crept closer, I could see the rosy face of a baby in the bundle the woman held. It was a girl. She had blonde hair, almost white. And her skin almost gleamed, the way a fresh snow does in the moonlight. That's when I saw it.

Frost.

It wasn't something I had done. No. It was on the baby blanket. The blanket was freezing. Frost crept from the baby's fingers and was slowly freezing the blanket she was wrapped in.

"What the…?" It surprised me.

"What should we do?" the woman asked, looking right through me, at her husband.

"I don't know," the man admitted slowly. "To think that our daughter, our first child, would be cursed."

"You call this a curse?" They couldn't hear me, of course. "What's so bad about that?"

"I'm sure we'll figure it out," he said. "Maybe we can find a way to cure it. But it won't change the fact that she's our daughter. And some day she'll have to succeed us. So we can't fail her."

The woman nodded slowly. The man walked right through me, not even noticing that I was even there. He bent down and scooped up the baby from his wife's arms and carried her off to the crib by the hearth. He laid the baby down, cradling her in warm blankets. He gently caressed the baby's face.

"Good night, Elsa."

I approached the crib as the man went back to the bedside. Peering down at the little girl sleeping soundly, snuggled safely in her blankets, I couldn't help but feel happy. There was someone else like me. Someone with the powers of frost and snow. Someone else who possessed the beauty of winter. I knew deep down that her powers would grow stronger as she got older. And eventually it would turn into something truly beautiful.

"Elsa," I muttered.

The girl's eyes fluttered open. And for a split second, it seemed as if she had seen me. She smiled, her chubby cheeks puffing out as she cooed. She giggled and reached out, grasping air. I reached down and her tiny hand curled around my finger for a brief moment. Just for a moment, before her hand went right through me. But I had felt it—the warmth of her skin. She had seen me, even if it had just been for a moment. She yawned and closed her tired eyes. She would be interesting to watch. Now that there was someone like me out there, I couldn't stay away. I wanted to watch her as long as I could. Call me crazy, but I felt a strange connection between us. A bond created by ice and snow.

"Good night." I grinned. "See ya around, Elsa."

**_Chapter 2 coming soon!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_I'm glad you all like it so far! Hopefully I can continue to live up to your expectations. Don't forget to review when you finish reading!_  
**

**Chapter 2**

Every day that winter, I returned to the castle in Arendelle. I watched the little baby through the window. And as I marveled at the beautiful power she possessed, her parents worry grew. A human being born with powers like hers were extremely rare. And it had been ages since the last one had been born. To have powers like Elsa's, one was either born with is—which was, of course, rare—or cursed by someone with magic. Her parents, the king and queen, didn't know how to handle a baby with magical powers. I could tell they were trying their best, but I could see the fear and apprehension in their eyes when they looked at her. Not fear _of_ her, but _for_ her. There were only two futures that lay ahead for the girl. She would be respected and revered for having such amazing abilities, or she would be hated an ostracized—cursed and despised as a sorceress.

And the king and queen feared what the future held for the daughter.

I couldn't stay, of course. Though Arendelle was a northern country that remained kind of cool throughout the year, I only bring the winter. It's hard for me to stay somewhere where winter has ended. I travel where the winter wind takes me. It was hard to leave, but I had to.

During the year, and the one after, I would come back occasionally. But I couldn't go close. I stayed in the mountains, where the snow never melts, and watched the kingdom from afar. On those days, as I sat high on the North Mountain, I wondered how Elsa was doing. How much had her powers grown since that winter? Was she learning to control them? If only I could speed up time. I wanted to make winter come sooner. But I can't chase away the seasons that quickly. I would have to wait. While I bring winter to the countries elsewhere in the world, I would wait for the seasons to change in Arendelle. And I would be back.

**V* V* V* V* V* V* V* V* V* V* V* V* V* V***

It was an early winter. I mean, come on. It was inevitable. By mid-November, I was already bringing the chill to Arendelle. I was eager to see how much the Ice Princess had grown. I wanted to see how much her powers had developed. She should be two by now. I rode on the wind, flying through the streets with ease. I landed on the cobblestone and strolled through the city. Arendelle was a nice mix between old and historic, and bright and new. All of the building had high, pointed roofs.

People went about their business as I roamed the streets, hardly even aware of my existence. Apart from the chill I had brought, no one would have even known that winter was just beginning.

"Looks like an early winter," a plump, middle aged woman said.

"Yes. It's going to be a cold one," her husband agreed.

I frowned at them. Of course, they didn't know I was there. "Hey, you say it like it's a bad thing."

They walked right through me. Rolling my eyes, I buried my hands in the pocket of my blue hoodie. I explored the town, from the docks at the fjord, to the houses at the edge of the forest. Finally I made my way to the palace. I stood there, staring up at the enormous gates. They stood wide open, just as they had that first winter. I marched through the gates wandered about the courtyard. Where would Elsa be now? She was only one-year-old. Perhaps she was still inside.

Hopping onto my staff, I rode on the wind to the highest windows. I glided from window to window, peering in through the glass. But there was no sign of her. I sat down on the windowsill and sighed. Propping my arm up on my knee, I watched some servants running around down below. They were talking about something, but I couldn't quite hear them. They were running around frantically.

"Wonder what's got them all excited?"

I hopped off the sill and glided down toward them. As I drew closer, I could hear them talking about the princess.

"She's wandered off! I can't find her anywhere!" the young maid said worriedly.

"Where do you think she went?" a stable-hand asked.

She shook her head. "I think she slipped outside while I was taking out the laundry."

"Have you checked the garden?"

"Wait." I approached them. "Elsa's missing?"

They didn't answer me. They just kept talking worriedly to one another.

"Where could she have gone?" I mumbled.

Gripping my staff tightly, I glided off. Where could she have gone? She's only two. It's not like a toddler could get very far. I searched the castle grounds. If the maid was that worried, the girl was obviously not inside the palace. She had to be outside somewhere. Suddenly I heard the faint laughter of a child. I stopped, listening. There it was again. I hurried toward the sound. It was coming from the back garden. As I landed on the grass, frost slowly covered the soft green blades.

"Elsa?"

I walked slowly around the lawn. Underneath one of the bushes, I caught a glimpse of white. Hurrying around the other side, I spotted her. Elsa sat on the ground, a small pile of snow surrounding her. Her hair had grown out a little and had been pulled back into two small ponytails. She touched one of the roses on the bush, frost covering the petals almost instantly. She giggled hysterically with joy. I laughed.

"You're just out having fun, aren't you?"

Elsa turned around. I stiffened. Her eyes searched the yard, looking for something unseen.

"Can you hear me?" I asked hesitantly.

She blinked. "Hello?"

I knelt down beside her. "Already learning how to talk, huh?"

She reached out her hand, feeling the air. I don't think she could see me, but it seemed like she had a sense that something was there beside her. Like she could feel my presence. I gently touched her nose with my finger.

"I'm right here."

Elsa rubbed her nose, feeling the cold I had left there.

"Hey, you wanna play?" I sat down in the grass and laid down my staff. With a wave of my hand, I condensed the cool dampness of the air. Frost solidified and quickly softened to snow. I pulled it together to form a little rabbit of snow and frost. I blew on it gently. Immediately the rabbit sprung to life. It hopped about the yard, darted back and forth around the little princess. She giggled and clapped her hands in delight.

"Bunny!"

"Yup. I can make lots of stuff. What do you want me to make next?"

"A Snowman!"

I don't know if she had actually heard me and answered, or if she just wanted to make a snowman. Either way, it made me happy. Again I waved my hands and created more snow out of thin air. I brought the fresh powder together to make three snowballs. I piled them on top of each other. It looked a little misshapen, but it still resembled a snowman. Snapping off a few twigs, I popped them into place to make arms.

"What do you think?" I grinned. "Not bad, huh?"

Her eyes lit up. She threw her arms around the snowman, making some of the snow collapse. "Olaf!" She laughed.

"Whoa there, kiddo! Don't get so excited!" I liked seeing the delight in her eyes at the snow and ice I made for her. "You really like the snow, don't you? If only you could see me. Ah, well, I guess this is good enough."

That's when she looked at me. I mean really looked at me. She wasn't looking through me, she was actually seeing me. Jack Frost. She rubbed her eyes. I must have been hazy to her, because she reached out hesitantly, feeling the air again. She could probably only partially see me.

"Can you hear me?"

"Who is it?" she asked.

"Me. Jack Frost."

"Jack?" she said slowly.

"That's right. I make it snow. I bring winter."

She shook her head and touched her chest. "Nu-uh. Elsa."

"Yeah, I know. You're Elsa."

She shook her head again, vigorously this time. "I make it snow!" She clapped her hands together and snow burst forth. A light flurry rained down around her. She giggled, delighted with herself.

"You can make snow too. That's pretty good!"

She smiled, proud of herself.

"Elsa!" a frantic female voice called.

Elsa sat up straighter. "Mama?"

Looking up, I glimpsed a woman over the top of the bushes. It was Elsa's mother. Apparently the maid had alerted the queen, having been unable to find the princess herself. Elsa leaned forward and pushed herself up. Once on her feet, she swayed unsteadily. She took a shaky step forward and slipped.

"Whoa there!" I grabbed her quickly and set her up straight. "There you go."

She looked back at me. But her eyes didn't quite connect with me. I was invisible to her again. Why could she only see me sometimes? It wasn't fair. I wish she could see me all the time.

"Elsa!" the queen shouted.

"Go on. Your mom's calling." I gave her a gentle nudge with my staff.

Elsa teetered off, walking with shaky legs toward her mother. When the queen spotted her, she rushed toward her and scooped her up into her arms. Relief washed over her face.

"Oh, Elsa…you scared me! What have you been doing out here?"

"Look!" She pointed to the snowman atop the little mound of snow.

"Did you make that, Elsa?"

She shook her head. "Jack did!" Hearing her say my name filled my chest with warmth. She knew I was there. She knew who I was, even if she couldn't see me clearly.

The queen shook her head. "What an imagination you have." She glanced worriedly at the snow. "Your powers are getting stronger. It's going to be hard to help you control them." She carried Elsa inside.

I stood up, leaning on my staff. "You're something else, kid."

It was amazing how much she could do with her powers already. I mean, she's only two! It was exciting to think how much those powers would develop and grow over the years. And I had all winter to watch her and help her learn. And then again, the year after that. Yeah. Arendelle's going to be fun.

_**Chapter 3 coming soon!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**I know it's a little slow going, but I wanted to build on Jack and Elsa's relationship before jumping into any romance. I hope you enjoy chapter 3! Don't forget to review when you finish reading!**_

**Chapter 3**

After a year away, Arendelle was a sight for sore eyes. It looked just the same as I remembered. Tall, pointed roofs, wide harbor, majestic mountains. And there was the palace, standing proudly by the water. Gliding down on the wind, I headed straight for the palace. I wonder how much Elsa's powers had developed since I last saw her? I alighted on the sill of one of the topmost windows. Blowing into my hand, I gathered my own winter magic and threw it into the air. A light snowfall showered down on the town. I only had to wait a few minutes before the sound of excited laughter greeted my ears—the sound of a little girl squealing in delight.

Down below, I saw her. A little girl raced out through the front doors and into the garden. She wore a blue dress and her hair was pulled back into a braid. Arms wide, she twirled about on the lawn.

"It's snowing!" she cried as she spun around.

I glided down toward the garden. Landing in the bushes not far from her, I leaned on my staff. "You've got powers, but you still get excited over winter snow, huh?"

She gasped and spun around. She stared at me, wide-eyed. "Jack Frost?"

At first I didn't know what to say. Could she really see me? "Wait, can you…see me?"

She nodded.

My chest felt suddenly light. She could see me! "Oh my God, you can see me. You can actually see me!"

Elsa laughed. "You came back!"

"Yeah, I came back! Winter doesn't roll in by itself, you know."

"Do you make it snow every year?"

"Yeah. And it looks like you like my snow."

"It's so beautiful!" she said. "I can do it too, but I can't make as much snow as you can."

I sat on the grass beside her. I gestured for her to come closer. She trotted toward me and stood beside me. "Listen," I said. "As your power gets stronger, you'll be able to do amazing things. The gift that you have, it's amazing, Elsa."

"You really think so?"

"Of course I do!"

"Wow." She stared at her own hands in wonder.

"I've been all around this crazy world. And you know what? I've never met anyone else quite like you."

"Really?"

"Really. No one has the power you have. Well, except for me."

She giggled.

"Have you learned how to control it?"

Elsa shook her head. "It's really hard. I can make snow and ice, but I can't make any of the pretty shapes you did."

"Give me your hand."

Hesitantly Elsa laid her hand in mine. I held her hand gently and turned it so her palm was facing up. "The trick is to picture what you want to do in your mind and be confident. Take a deep breath and just let it go." A blast of frost burst from my fingertips as I created a small rabbit in her palm. Her eyes were wide with wonder. "See? It's not that hard. Give it a try."

"Okay." She squeezed her eyes shut as she concentrated hard. A ball of snow formed in her hand but it broke apart as soon as it had taken shape. She opened her eyes again. When she saw the broken snowball, she seemed crestfallen. "I can't do it…."

"No, no. It was a great first try!" I tried to encourage her. "You just need some more practice, that's all. You won't be a master after just one day. Hey, it took me a few hundred years to perfect it!"

She giggled sheepishly. "You're not a hundred years old!"

"Of course I'm not a hundred! I'm three hundred." I puffed my chest out in pride.

Elsa laughed. "No you're not!"

"Yes I am! You don't believe me?"

"Then where's your wrinkles and your beard?"

"Aw, that hurts, Elsa. You saying you want me to look like an old man?" I gathered up some of the fallen snow and compacted it into a small snowball. I tossed it at her, hitting her in the arm.

"Hey! That's not fair!" She scooped up some snow as well, throwing it as hard as she could.

I dodged easily. Snowball fights were one of my specialties. "Is this a declaration of war?" I teased. "You're a hundred years too early to think you could take me on!"

Clapping my hands together, I created more snow, white flakes swirling around us. Elsa giggled, scooping up more of the fresh powder. We darted about in the garden, hurling snowballs at each other. I let her hit me a few times, but she ended up getting covered in snow with each of the snowballs I threw at her. She chased me about the lawn, laughing and shouting with delight.

"No fair!" she shouted. She pulled her arm back, a swirl of white snow forming in her hand. It solidified into a perfect snowball and she hurled it toward me. It hit me square in the face and I toppled back into the thin layer of white powder.

"Elsa, you did it!"

She blinked, confused.

"You made a perfect snowball with your powers! That was great!"

Elsa stared at her hands. "I did?"

I rushed toward her and grabbed her by the waist. I picked her up and spun her around. "You did it! It was amazing!"

She laughed. "I did it! I did it!"

I set her gently down again. "See? That wasn't so hard, was it?"

She shook her head vigorously. "It was easy!"

"I told you, didn't I? All it takes is a little concentration. And a little bit of fun." I winked.

Elsa threw her arms around my neck and squeezed. "Thank you, Jack! I thought I'd never be able to do it."

I returned her embrace with a smile. "I didn't do anything. It was all you."

"Will you come back and play with me tomorrow?"

"You bet! I can come and play every day if you want."

"Promise?"

"Promise. I wouldn't miss it for the world."

"Thank you." She hugged me again. "I love you, Jack."

My chest swelled with a strange warmth the spread down to my fingers and toes. I hugged her tightly. Those three words hit me hard. And for once in three hundred years, I felt like I really mattered to someone. In those three short years, Elsa had already become very special to me. And I wasn't about to let it go.

_**Chapter 4 coming soon!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Thank you for all your support and kind comments so far! I hope you enjoy Chapter 4 as well. Don't forget to review!**_

**Chapter 4**

"Jack, catch me!"

Elsa leapt from the top of the stairs, her arms wide. With a swing of my staff a swift wind swirled up beneath her. It caught Elsa midflight and carried her gently back to the floor. As her feet touched the floor, she giggled.

"Do it again! I wanna fly!"

"You've jumped off of there five times already. Aren't you tired?"

She raced up the steps, not even hearing I word I said. Once at the top, she jumped off. Instead of using the wind, I glided up toward her. He caught her by the arms and flew about the room on my staff. She squealed and laughed at the top of her voice.

"We're flying! We're flying!"

Her screaming and laughing had roused some of the maids. They came rushing into the room and when they spotted Elsa flying around the room, they shrieked. One covered her mouth in horror.

"Good heavens!" the older maid shouted. "Princess, what in on earth is going on?!"

"We're flying!" Elsa shouted.

"Come down from there, my lady, before you hurt yourself! Please!"

I carried her down and set her on the floor. The maids rushed toward her, feeling her for injuries and stuff.

"Are you hurt anywhere?" one of them asked.

Elsa shook her head.

"Just what were you thinking?!" the older maid scolded.

"I was just playing with my friend." Elsa gestured toward me. The maid looked up, but her gaze went right through me. To her, I was invisible.

"Who, dear?" the maid asked.

"My friend. Jack Frost."

The older maid shook her head. "Sometimes your imagination is too much for me, Princess. Please, don't do anything so dangerous. You'll certainly give me a heart attack!"

"But I—"

I rested my hand on her shoulder. She glanced up at me. "They can't see me," I explained.

"Why not?"

I glanced up at the maids as they hurried from the room to finish their chores. "Someone has to believe in me in order to see me."

"What do you mean?"

I sighed. "To most people, 'Jack Frost' is just an expression. You know, when they talk about the cold weather. Unlike Santa or the Easter Bunny, most people don't think I'm real. And…because they don't believe…they can't see or hear me."

"But I see you!"

I smiled and ruffled her hair. "As long as you can see me, that's all that matters."

"Don't you get lonely?"

"Yeah, sometimes. I'm alone a lot, but I also have tons of fun too. Here, watch this."

I formed a snowball in my hand and threw it at one of the maids as she walked into the room. She cried out in shock, looking around for the person who threw it.

"Wha…snow? Inside? B-but how did it…." Then her eyes landed on Elsa. Elsa quickly shook her head and pointed at me. "Princess Elsa, did you throw a snowball at me?"

"Nu-uh! It wasn't me, it was Jack!"

The maid glanced around worriedly. She couldn't see anyone else in the room apart from the princess.

"It wasn't me!"

I nudged her gently. "She can't see me, remember?"

Elsa glared up at me. "That's not fair! You're gonna get me in trouble!"

"Princess, are you feeling alright?" the maid asked. "Should I go inform the Queen?"

"I'm okay."

The maid looked at her skeptically, but shrugged. "Very well."

When she finally left, I knelt down beside Elsa. "So. What do you wanna do now?"

She pouted, ignoring me.

"Aw, c'mon!" I nudged her playfully. "Don't be mad! You wanna play something else?"

She glanced up at me shyly. "Wanna build a snowman?"

I grinned. "You bet. But first, I think this calls for a little snow. Wanna help me?"

She nodded, excited.

"Okay. Just liked I told you. Concentrate and be confident in your power." She squeezed her eyes shut as I spoke. "Picture what you want and let it go!"

A ball of ice formed in her hands. Once it was the size of a large snowball, she threw it into the air as high as she could. The ball of ice exploded and snow fluttered down from the ceiling.

"That was great!"

Elsa opened her eyes. Her face lit up with wonder and excitement. "I did it!"

"Good job!"

As a thin blanket of snow covered the floor, she rolled around and kicked up white powder. Soon her blue dress was nearly white with snow. She gathered a large amount of snow together and rolled it into a large ball, bigger than herself. Then she started rolling a second smaller ball. I started work on the head. Together we stacked the three parts one on top of the other. As always, the head was a little deformed looking. Elsa glanced around for something to use for the arms. She grabbed a pair of long, thin candles and stuck them in each side.

"He's perfect!"

"Well, almost perfect." I pulled a carrot out of my hoodie pocket. I stuck in the middle of the snowman's face. "There."

Elsa threw her arms around the snowman. "Olaf's perfect!"

"Whoa, whoa, who said his name was Olaf?"

"I did!" she pouted. "Olaf the snowman."

"Okay, okay. His name is Olaf."

Elsa rushed behind the snowman we had just built and turned him so he faced me. She moved Olaf's arms up and down. "Hi, I'm Olaf. And I like warm hugs," she said in a slightly deeper, cartoonish voice.

I laughed. "Sorry, Olaf. But the only kinds of hugs I can give are cold ones."

Elsa looked up at me, confused. "Why can't you give warm hugs?"

Shrugging, I leaned on my staff. "We're really similar, but I'm not quite like you, Elsa. I'm not really…." I didn't want to say 'not human' because, let's face it, I'm not. But I didn't want to scare her. "I'm practically winter. I'm anything but warm."

She stood up and approached me slowly. She looked at me with her big blue eyes, a tinge of sadness in them. She wrapped her arms around my waist and hugged me tightly.

"What about my hugs?" she asked. "Will they make you warm?"

I smiled. "Your hugs always make me feel so warm!"

Elsa grinned. "Now you can give warm hugs!"

"Yeah." I glanced out the window. I had been coming to the palace to play with Elsa almost every day during the winter. But it was almost over now. I would have to leave Arendelle for another whole year. It was almost unbearable to think about. But the season was already starting to change and the warm spring air was starting to melt my snow away, day by day. I knelt down beside Elsa. "Hey, it's been fun. But I'm gonna have to leave soon."

"Noooooo," she whined. "Stay longer! I don't want you to go yet!"

"I know. But I'll be back next winter! And we can play again, ever day. But now I have to go."

She pouted. Elsa sincerely didn't want me to go. She wasn't very good at hiding it.

"I'll tell ya what. Keep practicing what I showed you, and I'll teach you a few new tricks, okay?"

Her eyes lit up. "Okay!"

"Bye, Elsa."

She hugged me tightly. "Don't forget! You promised!"

"I'll see ya next year."

Hopping on my staff, I glided out the window on the cool, northern wind. It was hard to leave Arendelle, after all the fun we'd had. But it was time for me to go. Winter was ending and spring was rolling in to take its place. I would be back in a year. But it couldn't come soon enough in my opinion. Next winter really was going to be exciting.

**_Chapter 5 coming soon!_**


	5. Chapter 5

_**I hope you enjoy Chapter 5! Sorry it took a while. Don't forget to review when you finish reading!**_

**Chapter 5**

When I returned the following winter, I instantly knew something had changed. There was excitement in the air. People were talking excitedly about the princess. But what they said didn't sound like they were talking about Elsa. They were saying things about babies and sisters and a new princess. Was there a new princess in Arendelle? Had that much really changed since the previous year? Hopping on my staff, I glided on the wind toward the palace. I peered through the windows, looking for Elsa. In one of the highest windows, the same one through which I had first seen her, I found the little princess. She wore a velvety blue dress that fell just below the knees. Her blonde hair was getting longer and had been tied back in a single French braid. She was standing with her back to the window. She hadn't noticed me yet.

I slowly pushed the window open. Frost crept across the glass beneath my fingers. Elsa spun around as a gust of cool air rushed inside. When her eyes met mine, her face lit up.

"Jack!"

"Hey."

"Jack, come here, come here!" She rushed toward me and grabbed my hand. She led me toward a little crib that stood near the hearth.

"Whoa! Hey, what's the rush?"

Elsa held her finger to her lips. "Sh! You have to be quiet." As we approached the crib, she let go of my hand. She leaned over the crib, gripping the edge. "Look."

I leaned over the edge. Bundled up in a warm blanket was a baby girl. She had tufts of red hair, a stark contrast to Elsa's platinum blonde. She was sleeping soundly, hardly aware that there were two people peering down at her.

"Isn't she pretty?" Elsa whispered. "This is Anna."

"Anna, huh? Pretty name."

"She's my new sister." She grinned up at me. "She was born last month. Mama says she doesn't have any powers like me."

"You excited about having a sister?"

She nodded. "I like her."

Elsa reached into the crib and gently touched Anna's cheek. The baby girl stirred, wriggling in her blankets. She blinked and stared up at us with wide eyes. Her bright eyes were blue, just like Elsa's. A wide grin spread across her chubby face. She giggled and reached out for Elsa. Smiling. Elsa let her sister grab onto her finger with her tiny hands.

"Hey, Anna. You're gonna be a princess just like me!" Elsa said. "It sounds like fun, right? But it's kind of hard. But with the two of us, it'll be a lot more fun."

Anna giggled. Elsa reached down and picked up the little baby. She held her gently in her arms, still wrapped in the warm blanket.

"With you around, it won't be so lonely."

"It likes she likes you, Elsa."

She beamed with pride. "Of course! I'm her sister!" She plopped down on the floor, baby still in her arms. "Hey, Anna, wanna see something neat?" Elsa squeezed her eyes shut in concentration as she formed a snowball in her right hand. She tossed it into the air where it exploded into a small flurry. Anna squealed in delight. She giggled and flapped her arms into cold swirl. Elsa laughed with her. "You like that? I can do lots more too!"

"Don't get too carried away," I warned. "She's still a baby, you know. She's not used to the cold yet like you and me."

Elsa pouted. "That's not fair…."

"Don't worry. She'll get used to it soon enough. And I bet you both will be up to lots of mischief in no time."

She grinned. "Uh-huh! We're gonna have so much fun! There's not much to do alone in this big castle. It's boring…."

"You know what would be more fun?"

She looked up at me expectantly.

"You wanna build a snowman?"

"Yeah!"

With a wave of my staff, I stirred up a cool wind. As it swirled around us, more snow formed. Elsa and Anna giggled and squealed with joy. Elsa rolled some of the snow into a large ball. She piled a second snowball on top of the base. Elsa was working on the head when the doors burst open. The King and Queen stood in the doorway.

"Elsa, what have you done!" the Queen cried.

"We were just playing," she said hesitantly.

The Queen rushed toward us. She scooped Anna up in her arms. "She's so cold! Elsa, you know your sister isn't like you, she can't handle this cold like you can!"

"But Mama, Anna was having fun! We were just building a snowman…."

"You need to be more careful!" The King said, exasperated.

"I'm sorry, Papa…."

He took Elsa by the hand and pulled her to her feet. "Come with me. You're late for your lessons."

Elsa glanced back at me sadly as her father dragged her out of the room. What the heck just happened? Since she was born, I had never seen the King and Queen react to her that way. Maybe it was just because they had new child. But it was a bit of an overreaction.

**V* V* V* V* V* V* V* V* V* V* V* V* V* V***

I glided up to the window and peered inside. Elsa sat at a large desk, a stack of books piled beside her. Her head was propped up in her hand. There was a glazed look in her eyes, a sure sign of boredom. The tutor in front of her droned on and on, but she wasn't interested at all. The tutor was middle aged, his short hair starting to gray. He pushed his spectacles higher onto the bridge of his nose as a talked. I carefully pushed the window open. Elsa sat up straighter and glanced at the window as a cool breeze rushed into the room. Her face lit up when she saw me.

"Jack!" she whispered. "What are you doing here?"

"Looking for you."

"I'm stuck listening to this boring stuff." She gestured to the tutor's back, keeping her voice low.

"Watch this."

As the tutor reached for his teacup, I snapped my finger. A swirl of frosty magic whoosed toward the cup. It instantly froze the tea inside. As the tutor's lips closed over the rim of the cup, he jumped.

"What the?!" He stared at his tea, confused. The tutor turned his cup upside-down, but his tea was frozen solid. "What is this?"

Elsa giggled.

"Elsa, do you know something about this?" the tutor asked.

She shook her head quickly. "No."

"Hmmm…that's very odd."

She glanced at me, her eyes twinkling with mischief. "You're gonna get me in trouble! Not if we don't get caught doing it."

She smiled. "Thanks, Jack. You always know how to make me feel better," she whispered.

"We need to have a bit of fun sometimes. Who wants to do this boring stuff all the time?" I sat down on the sill. "What do'ya say, after this we finish building that snowman?"

She nodded. "Okay!"

I was determined to keep her optimistic. Ever after having her parents get mad at her earlier that day, she was still cheerful and full of energy. Once she and Anna got older, they were going to be a big ball of energy and trouble. The King and Queen would be in for a lot of trouble later.

**_Chapter 6 coming soon!_**


	6. Chapter 6

_**It's a long one! And probably one you've been waiting for :) I hope you all enjoy the beginning of the drama! And don't forget to review when you finish reading!**_

**Chapter 6**

As Princess Anna got older, Elsa and I played together less and less. Though it was a little lonely, I loved watching them play. And when I had the chance, I would join in the fun. Elsa and Anna were inseparable. Once Anna had learned to walk, the two of them went everywhere together. They played together, laughed together, cried together. To the surprise of the King and Queen, Anna loved Elsa's magic and accepted it without question. The thing they loved most was to play in the snow. As Elsa's magic grew more powerful, she created snowstorms indoors, turned the throne room into a skating rink, and the staircase into a sledding hill. And Anna loved every minute of it.

The first day of winter was just setting in—an early winter this year. And I glided in on the wind, staff in hand. I couldn't wait to see how the little princesses had grown. Elsa would be turning eight this year, and Anna would be four. It was dark when I arrived in Arendelle. All was quiet as the city slept. Swooping down toward the palace, I landed silently on the sill of the princesses' bedroom window. I peered inside. All was dark and quiet. In the corner of the room was a fireplace. On one side was large canopy bed with blue blankets, and opposite was one very similar but with pink. Beneath the blankets were little lumps—the sleeping sisters. Frost crept along the glass, clinging to the panes. But as I watched, I saw the bump in the pink bed stir.

A tiny red-headed little girl crawled on her hands and knees in her green nightgown toward her sister's bed. Her hair was pulled back in two small ponytails. Anna popped up beside Elsa. Slowly I pushed the window open a crack.

"Elsa," Anna whispered.

Elsa didn't even move. Either she hadn't heard Anna or she was ignoring her.

"Psst! Elsa." Anna scrambled up onto the bed. She climbed up and sat right on her sister. "Elsa!" She jumped on her and shook her. "Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!"

Elsa groaned. "Anna," she said tiredly, barely opening her eyes. "Go back to sleep."

Anna sighed. She flopped down on top of her sister, throwing her arms wide. "I just can't! The sky's awake, so _I'm_ awake. So we have to play!" she said dramatically.

"Go play by yourself!" Elsa shoved her off the bed.

"Oof!" Anna grunted as she landed on the floor.

"Up to an early start, huh?" I said.

Anna didn't hear me. She rarely did, unlike her sister. At the sound of my voice, Elsa glanced up in my direction. Her face lit up when she saw me and she smiled. But she quickly rolled over and pretended to be asleep. Anna, however, wasn't easily swayed. She climbed back onto the bed. With her small hand, she opened one of Elsa's eyes.

"Do you wanna build a snowman?" she asked.

Elsa couldn't help but grin. Anna knew her weak spot. She threw off the blankets and hopped out of bed. She glanced up at me again.

"Come on, Jack! Let's go!" Elsa said.

"Jack's back?" Anna asked excitedly.

"Uh-huh! And he's gonna help me make it snow! Right?"

I grinned. "You bet."

Anna grabbed Elsa's hand and rushed out of the room. I glided behind them as the raced down the stairs. The soft pitter-patter of their feet echoed in the large empty halls. Everything else was silent. Not even the servants were awake.

"Come on, come on, come on!" Anna said, her voice full of excitement.

"Shh!" Elsa whispered. They didn't want to wake anyone.

Anna dragged her into the throne room and I glided in behind them. Elsa quickly closed the door. Soon the hall was ringing with their shrill laughter and giggles.

Anna giggled. "Do the magic! Do the magic!"

Elsa gestured for her to come closer. Anna leaned in close as Elsa swirled the cool air around her hands. Glittering frost and snow solidified and condensed into a single snowball—something I had taught her.

"Oh," Anna whispered in amazement.

"Ready?"

"Uh-huh!" Anna nodded excitedly, her eyes wide with wonder.

I chuckled. Elsa liked to show off in front of her sister. Anna loved her magic and Elsa loved sharing it with her. Elsa threw the snowball high into the air. It rocketed high above them before exploding like a firework, showering soft, powdery snow down on them. Some of it landed on my shoulder. I dusted it off my blue hoodie.

"You've gotten better, Elsa."

She beamed up at me proudly. Anna squealed with delight, her arms outstretched toward the ceiling as she bounded around the room. She laughed as she caught snowflakes on her tongue. Anna raced about the throne room, going in circles around her sister.

"This is amazing!" she shouted.

"Watch this!" Elsa said.

Elsa stamped her foot on the floor. Ice solidified instantly, spreading out from beneath her foot across the entire floor. Anna started to slip, sliding across the room. As the snow piled up on the floor, the two of them rolled the snow into a large ball. Elsa worked on the bottom while Anna made the middle. Anna dropped the snowball onto Elsa's, flopping down onto the half-finished snowman. Elsa giggled and quickly set to work on the head. Like always, it was slightly deformed, compared to the usual snowman. She stuck to sticks into the side and shoved a carrot into the head for a nose. She turned it around to face Anna, who sat on the Queen's throne. She giggled uncontrollably as Elsa waved the snowman's arms up and down.

"Hi, I'm Olaf," Elsa said, changing her voice. "And I like warm hugs."

Anna rushed toward her and threw her arms around the snowman. "I love you, Olaf!"

She grabbed Olaf's stick arms while Elsa stood behind the snowman. She shot bursts of frost from her hands and the three of them glided across the room. I perched myself on one of the beams near the roof and just watched. As the snow continued to pile up, they abandoned ice skating and climbed to the top of the biggest snow pile. They slid down together and Anna jumped into another pile of snow. She giggled uncontrollably and jumped to the next snow mound.

"Hang on!" Elsa said

As her sister jumped, Elsa shot a burst of magic that formed a slightly large mound of snow beneath Anna.

"Catch me!"

She kept jumping as Elsa shot her magic toward her.

"Gotcha!" Elsa laughed.

"Again!"

But Anna was getting faster. Elsa's smile started to fade.

"Wait!" she said. But her sister kept going. "Slow down!" The snow mounds were getting higher and higher and Anna was going faster. I sat up straighter. I could see the worry in Elsa's blue eyes. As she turned to catch her sister with magic, she slipped. Anna jumped. She would hit the floor if Elsa wasn't quick. I swooped down quickly. Maybe I could get there in time, but Elsa had already fired a burst of her magic.

"Anna!" she cried, desperately trying to catch her.

Her aim was off. It struck Anna in the head. Anna fell like a ragdoll and tumbled to the ground, landing in a thin layer of snow. Elsa gasped, scrambling to her feet. She rushed toward her. I landed beside her as she scooped Anna into her arms. I felt Anna's forehead.

"She's cold…" I muttered. This was bad. Very very bad. If we weren't quick, she could die.

A strand of Anna's orange hair turned white.

"What happened to her? What should I do?" Elsa looked up at me desperately, her eyes glistening with tears.

"She needs help, fast!"

"Mama! Papa!" Elsa screamed. She hugged Anna tightly, the fear setting in. The once pristine ice crystallized and cracked, turning to harsh frost. It rapidly grew, climbing up the walls and onto the ceiling. Her magic was reacting to her emotions. She was afraid, and her ice reflected it.

"Elsa, you have to calm down!" I urged. "Your magic reacts to your emotions, you need to stay calm!"

She didn't hear me. "You're okay, Anna," she said, her voice shaking. "I got you."

There was pounding on the door. Then again and they burst open, shattering the ice that had sealed them shut. The Queen gasped when she saw all the ice and snow. They rushed into the room.

"Elsa, what have you done!" the King said, horrified. They hurried toward the girls. "This is getting out of hand!"

"I-it was an accident." Elsa stared down at Anna sadly. "I'm sorry, Anna."

The Queen scooped Anna into her arms. She gasped. The young princess was lifeless in her mother's arms "She's ice cold!"

"I know where we need to go," the King said.

In a matter of minutes, they had roused a few of the servants. The King and Queen readied their horses and they were out of the palace in record time. The horses galloped through the silent town, Elsa sat in the saddle with her father, Anna held protectively by their mother. A trail of frost followed behind the King's horse as they raced through the town and into the forest. I followed after them, praying they made it in time. Anna was in a very delicate state. The horses never stopped until they reached a glade with steam geysers and rocks covered in moss. It was warm and humid despite the winter air just settling in over the kingdom.

"Please, help!" the King shouted, climbing off his horse. "My daughter!"

A low rumbled emanated throughout the glade. The rocks jostled back and forth and rolled toward the royal family. The Queen held onto Anna tightly, her daughter wrapped in a warm blanket. Elsa stood beside her father, looking frightened. As they rocks came closer, Elsa snatched her father's hand and hid behind him. Suddenly the rocks popped open. They were trolls! They had glowing crystals hanging from their necks and large ears and noses. They stared up at the King and Queen, surprised.

"It's the King!" one of them said, astonished.

A murmur spread among the trolls, repeating the message. A particularly mossy rock rolled up closer and popped open. This troll was much older with several crystals hanging about his neck.

"Your Majesty," the Elder Troll said, bowing slightly. The King knelt down beside Elsa as the troll gently took her hand. "Born with the power, or cursed?"

"Uh, born. And getting stronger," the King said quickly.

The troll turned to the Queen. He gestured for her to bring Anna to him. The Queen knelt down and held her daughter out for him. The Elder Troll rested his hand on Anna's forehead and sighed.

"You were lucky it wasn't her heart. The heart is not so easily changed," he said. "But the head can be persuaded."

"Do what you must," the King insisted.

"I suggest we remove all magic," the Elder Troll said as he set to work on Anna. "Even memories of magic. To be safe. But don't worry, I leave the fun." Anna stirred and he sighed. "She will be okay."

"But she won't remember I have powers?" Elsa asked hesitantly.

The King rested his hand on her shoulder. "It's for the best."

Elsa stared at her hands, unsure of what to think. Dread welled up inside me. If Anna didn't remember, it would break the precious relationship the girls shared. Elsa's magic had formed a strong bond between them. And without that, it would be hard to mend. It was a wound Elsa would have to learn to cope with. Her magic was now a secret she had to keep hidden, even from her best friend—her sister.

"Listen to me, Elsa," the Elder Troll said. He waved his stony hand, creating images in the sky with his magic. "You're magic will only grow. There is beauty in it, but also great danger." The blue figures suddenly turned a deep red. Elsa gasped. "You must learn to control it. Fear will be your enemy."

Elsa clung to her father in fear, tears welling in her eyes. The King hugged her protectively.

"No," the King said. "We'll protect her. She can learn to control it, I'm sure. But until then, we'll lock the gates, reduce the staff. We'll limit her contact with people and keep her powers hidden from _everyone_. Including Anna."

An overwhelming sadness crossed Elsa's face. It was a death blow. The sentence her father had just delivered would render her a prisoner in the royal palace. As the royal family mounted their horses and started back, the Elder Troll turned to me.

"Jack Frost, Guardian," he said.

"What me?" I said, surprised. "You can see me?"

"Of course I can," he said quickly. "Listen to me. You must watch over Elsa. I fear that she will retreat into herself and that her fear will get the better of her. Please, teach her the beauty of winter magic and help her understand her power. You are the only one who can do this."

"I've tried before. But this still happened, even though I already taught her a lot."

"Please, Jack," he insisted. "You are all she has. She will become a prisoner in that castle. And you will likely be her only friend."

A sinking feeling made my stomach drop. I knew he was right. The joy and beauty she once saw in her magic was broken, leaving only fear in its wake. It was a wound that would not easily mend. And I knew she couldn't do it alone.

_**Chapter 7 coming soon!**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Sorry it took so long! I hope you like the new developments, trying to start into the drama. Remember to review when you finish reading!**_

**Chapter 7**

The change was almost immediate. By the next morning, the King and Queen had Elsa's canopy bed removed from the bedroom she and Anna shared. They moved her across the hall, to her own secluded bedroom. Anna awoke the next morning, healthy as a horse as if nothing had ever happened. Due to the Elder Troll's magic, she couldn't remember what had happened or that Elsa had powers at all. Elsa avoided her all day, disappearing into her bedroom as soon as all the furniture had been moved into her new room. Elsa locked herself in. She flung herself down on her bed and cried. She sobbed uncontrollably into her pillow. Her only sister and best friend didn't remember anything about her powers and she couldn't even reveal it to her. It was a forbidden secret—one her parents had forbidden her from revealing to anyone.

Now that I had brought winter to Arendelle, a fresh layer of snow covered the ground overnight. I watched through the window as Anna skip down the hall to Elsa's room. She knocked loudly.

"Elsa? Do you wanna build a snowman?"

Silence.

"Elsa?" She knocked again. "C'mon, let's go play! It's snowing outside."

"Go away, Anna…" her muffled voice drifted out from behind the door.

"Okay," Anna pouted. "Bye…."

I watched Princess Anna trudge down the hall and disappear into her own bedroom. Once the door clicked shut, I gently pushed the window open to Elsa's room. She didn't budge. She lay face down on the bed, sobbing into her pillow. I slowly approached the bed.

"Hey," I said.

She didn't respond.

Leaning on my staff, I tried again. "You know, little girls should be outside playing in the snow, not staying cooped up inside."

Elsa glanced up at me. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying. "What's the point?" she moaned.

"Anna was just at your door, why don't you go outside and play together? Nothing's changed."

"Everything's changed!" she shouted. Elsa sat up and stared at me. "I hurt her! I'm dangerous to be around! What if it happens again?!"

I knelt in front of her and rested my hand on her shoulder. "It was an accident. You have better control over your powers than you think. You don't have to worry about hurting anyone."

She wiped her nose on the sleeve of her dress. "How do you know…?"

"I'm the embodiment of winter, remember? Ice and snow are kind of my thing."

"Have your powers ever hurt anybody before?"

I hesitated. I couldn't really lie to her. People got lost in blizzards all the time. People had died because of the winter wonderland I brought along with me. It wasn't entirely harmless. I sighed.

"Listen, sometimes accidents happen. Sometimes…sometimes you hurt someone and you don't mean to. But you just have to be strong and take the good with the bad. It's part of growing up."

"It's not fair!" She threw her arms around my waist, clinging to my blue hoodie tightly. Her hands trembled as she cried. "I can't even tell her about it! She doesn't remember…I hate it! It's not fair, it's not fair, it's not fair!"

I patted her head gently, stroking her soft blonde hair. "I know. But everything will be okay, you'll see."

"No it's not…."

Frost crept from her body, freezing the bed sheets we sat on. When she realized what was happening she scooted away from me quickly. She stared down at the frosty blankets with wide eyes, eyes full of fear. I reached out to comfort her, but she drew back from my hand.

"No! Don't touch me! What if I hurt you too?"

"You won't hurt me," I assured her. "There's no way you could. We have the same abilities, remember?"

Her bottom lip quivered, tears welling up in her eyes. "What should I do?"

"You need to calm down. Your powers react to your emotions, and right now your negative emotions are resonating with your magic. Just take a deep breath."

Elsa took in a big gasp of air and exhaled. Slowly the frost began to melt.

"Better?"

She nodded slowly, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Jack?"

"Yeah?"

"Promise you'll never leave?"

I smiled down at her. "I promise."

She wrapped her arms around me and hugged me tightly. "Don't ever leave me, Jack."

**V* V* V* V* V* V* V* V* V* V* V* V* V* V***

Most of the winter, Elsa remained cooped up in her room. She rarely spent any time with Anna. Apart from dinner together and seeing each other occasionally in the halls, they never saw each other. True to their word, the King and Queen cut down the staff. Only a select few of the servants knew about Elsa's powers. But despite them knowing, Elsa was forbidden to reveal her secret to anyone. The King and Queen would spend time with Princess Elsa daily. They tried to help her control her magic, but nothing seemed to help. They had no knowledge of her powers or how to help her. They were at a loss.

I spent as much time with Elsa as I could, but it never seemed to be enough. She was always elated to see me. But an overwhelming sadness lingered behind her smile. I could tell she was depressed. She was scared and lonely. Everything she had known had changed practically overnight and she was being forced to adjust quickly. And her best friend had been ripped from her. Without her sister to play with, she was incredibly lonely.

As winter neared its end, I glided up to her window. She sat on her bed, a book lying open on her lap. I gently tapped on the window. She looked up, a smile spreading across her face when she saw me. Elsa hopped off the bed and raced to the window. She pushed the glass open.

"Hi, Jack!"

"Hey. How's my little princess?"

"I'm bored," she pouted. "There's nothing to do in this place…."

"What d'ya we go outside for a bit?"

"I don't know…."

"Come on!" I leaned against my staff, perched on her windowsill. "You've been locked up in here all winter! Let's go down to the garden and build a snowman for once!"

She glanced at the door nervously. "Okay."

"Here."

I held my hand out for her. She grabbed my hand and I leaped off the sill. We glided down to the garden. I gently set her down on the fresh snow. She sank to her knees and flopped down on her back. Elsa let out a content sigh as she let the snow caress her.

"The snow feels so good."

Waving my hand in the air I created a small flurry cloud above us. It began to snow lightly, forming fresh powder on the ground around us. I rolled a snowball into a continually bigger ball while Elsa worked on the torso. She plopped her ball on top of mine before we started working on the head. But as we were creating the head, there was a rustling in the bushes. Elsa glanced up just as Anna came around the corner. Princess Anna's face lit up when she saw her.

"Elsa!" She trotted toward her. "You came outside! You wanna play?"

Elsa scrambled to her feet. "Oh, um…I can't."

"But I never see you anymore! Can't we just play for a little bit?" Anna pleaded. "Wanna finish the snowman?"

"No. I…I'm sorry, Anna." She started for the door but Anna reached out and grasped her sleeve.

"Elsa, wait!"

Elsa jerked her arm out of Anna's grasp, fear reflected in her eyes. Fear at the prospect of hurting Anna again. She ran back to the castle, leaving Anna standing alone in the snow. A rift had been cut between them, one they might never be able to close.

**_Chapter 8 coming soon!_**


End file.
